POKESPIRITS: AXESS & REBELION
by FreyliaRK
Summary: DESCONTINUADO! D: Eres un chico misterioso… May se acercó y lo abrazó...pero cuentas con mi apoyo, Ash ahora con el apoyo de su nueva amiga May debe enfrentarse a su destino para recuperar sus memorias perdidas
1. Capítulo 1: ¡Eres un chico misterioso

HOLA CHICOOS! n.n AQUÍ LES TRAIGO ESTE FIC ESTE FIC NO ES MIO ES DE ALGUIEN LLAMADO SLICE, LA RAZON POR LA QUE LO SUBI ES POR QUE NO LO VOLVI A ENCONTRAR EN OTRA PARTE :c ASI QUE DISFRUTENLOO XD...

POKESPIRITS: AXESS & REBELION!

Hace muchos siglos atrás…

Richie corre con una poké-bola en su mano tras un Wartortle que corre a lo largo de una playa, Richie libera a su Butterfree y comienza una pelea. EL bicho ataca con Tornado, pero el Wartortle lo evade y contraataca con Chorro de Agua. Butterfree emprende vuelo y ataca con Tornado nuevamente, Wartortle cae presa del poderoso viento y Richie lanza una pokébola. Ésta se abre y Wartortle entra en ella, cerrándose. La pokébola cae y comienza a temblar con una lucecita roja en su centro… pasan unos segundos y la poké-bola se detiene…

(Se ven muchas galaxias)

Narrador: Es el año 20XX…

(Se ve el Sistema Solar)

Narrador: En la tierra (una dimensión), hace mucho tiempo… se libraban batallas usando a los Pokémon en equipos, guardados en poké-bolas y registrándolos en la Poké-dex (Richie corre hacia el bosque con el Poké-dex en mano y viendo los datos de un Pidgeot)  
>(Se ve la Tierra…)<br>Narrador: Hoy, los Pokémon viven en la Tierra físicamente, pero un nuevo sistema… ¡Permite a los humanos fusionarse con los Pokémon y generar un poderoso ser Humano/Alma-Pokémon! ¡Es el conocido sistema Cross, o mejor llamado, CrossSystem!  
>Con el CrossSystem, los humanos pueden fusionarse con las almas de los Pokémon capturados y que son guardados en la Poké-dex, los adelantos permitieron que la Poké-dex cambiara de nombre a CS, es así como: ¡El CrossSystem, o CS, es el responsable de almacenar los Pokémon capturados y generar una sana correlación entre entrenador –Soul Trainer- y Pokémon –Soul Pokémon-.<br>Mientras los Soul Trainer's viajan los por el mundo, capturan y almacenan Pokémon en su CS para poder usarlos en batallas, este movimiento, se denomina AXESS, y le otorga al Soul Trainer no sólo las habilidades del Pokémon, si no también características de su morfología.

(Aparece Richie, con otra ropa, distinta a la primera presentación, corriendo entre árboles y sacando su CS; un Onix aparece y se fusiona con Richie)

Narrador: Richie se ha fusionado con una RockSoul: Onix; por lo que no sólo obtendrá los ataques del Onix, ¡Su cuerpo será tan duro como el cuerpo de Onix!  
>Los Soul Trainer's luchan en Arenas de Batalla para ganar emblemas y poder participar en el campeonato de turno Anual; se requieren un mínimo de 4 emblemas para poder participar en el campeonato, pero entre más emblemas uno tenga, se salta las etapas de pre-selección, premiando a aquellos que se esforzaron por tener más emblemas…<br>¡Pero no todo es color de rosa! Existe una trágica historia que sacudió al Mundo Pokémon hace diez años y hoy, parece que se presentaran los efectos de dicha catástrofe; una maligna organización extraterrestre está atacando la Tierra y sólo un héroe podrá salvar al Mundo Pokémon… ¡Un héroe que apenas sabe su nombre!

¿Podrá cumplir sus metas en esta magnífica y nueva historia?  
>¡Averígüenlo y griten todos: Axess!<br>-

Y sigue, el primer capítulo:

Un joven de tez morena y cabello negro, vestido de una polera verde oscura, con una chaqueta de manga corta blancas y el cuerpo azul, con pantalones de mezclilla de azul claro y gorra roja con un símbolo en el frente verde miraba la ciudad lejana, sobre un monte apoyándose de un gran roble que llegaba hasta lo alto. El chico miraba confundido, serio; su mirada estaba inmersa en dudas y misterios.  
>La brisa del viento soplaba con suavidad en la naturaleza. El chico estaba rodeado de árboles, salvo el espacio por el que podía vigilar la ciudad; un cerro alto con miles de animales recorriendo el lugar, algunos buscando comida, otros su hogar.<p>

- Parece que ha pasado tiempo… -se dijo Ash serio, sin quitar la mirada de la ciudad. Metió su mano en su bolsillo y sacó un dispositivo, tenía la forma de un paralelepípedo, pero las puntas y aristas eran curvadas para no dañar ni pinchar a quien lo usara, de color azul. En uno de los lados anchos y largos, había una pantalla que ocupaba todo ese espacio, dejando un marco de más o menos cinco milímetros. Ash llevó su otra mano hacia detrás del dispositivo mirando la pantalla y sacó un lápiz para pantallas táctiles- Grawtópolis, ¿eh? –Miró el cielo que se encontraba sobre la ciudad- Esta ciudad… He estado aquí… Pero… -una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.  
>- Ash… -dijo la voz por detrás de él, era un sonido lúgubre y cerrado.<br>- ¿Uh? –Ash no volteó, sólo respondió- ¿Quién es?  
>- Mmmh… -exclamó la voz- Se ve que no me recuerdas…<br>- No, justo ahora ando con problemas de memoria –contestó Ash.  
>- ¿Dudas quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí?<br>- De todas formas, siento que nunca te conocí. Permiso –Ash volteó hacia la ciudad y se dirigió hacia allá caminando con toda tranquilidad.  
>- No te recomiendo que vayas… -dijo la voz.<br>- ¿A sí? ¿Por qué? –dijo Ash sin preocuparse de ver el rostro de su compañero de conversación.  
>- Mira… -ordenó la voz. Ash, casi por reflejo y adivinando lo que tenía que ver, observó el cielo.<br>- ¿Qué? ¿El cielo? ¿Qué tiene de malo el cielo…? –preguntó Ash.  
>- Eso… -respondió. El cielo comenzó a oscurecerse, todo el cielo, completamente desde un punto en lo alto… de ahí, una mancha negra comenzó a esparcirse por todo el cielo claro del día.<br>- ¿Qué? ¡¿Qué está pasando? –preguntó Ash apretando sus puños.  
>- Empieza el Juicio sobre los humanos… -contestó la voz.<br>- Uh... –Ash observó un momento e inmediatamente reaccionó- ¿Estás detrás de esto? –preguntó Ash volteando y viendo a su acompañante.  
>- Quizás sí… quizás no… -dijo simplemente, era un hombre adulto, de unos 30 años. De cabello plateado, vestido de camisa blanca y terno negro, una corbata roja como la sangre y zapatos negros que brillaban bastante.<br>- En esa ciudad… -explicó Ash- Siento que algo hay en ella que me llama… -declaró y pensó:- 'Y si es destruida no podré descubrir rastros de mi pasado…'  
>- Pues apúrate… por que nada ni nadie se salvará de ese golpe… -sugirió el caballero.<br>- ¡¿…? –Ash se lanzó tras el señor y lo tomó por el cuello apretándolo, lo amenazó- Detén esto… o te destrozo.  
>- Ay… -simuló el señor- Sigues siendo divertido… -el tipo abrió los ojos y brillaron de un color perla. Ash sintió una gran onda de choque y salió disparado hacia atrás a unos cuantos metros, su dispositivo saltó un metro a su derecha. Cayó a unos 5 metros del tipo- Sólo venía a aconsejarte que no te acercaras… pero si tanto quieres ir a descubrir tu pasado, puedes hacerlo. –el tipo volteó y dio unos pasos- Ah… Apúrate, por que los humanos normales no podrán hacer nada contra ellos… -y siguió su rumbo.<br>- Ugh… -Ash estaba medio aturdido, pero de alguna forma había entrado en sus oídos lo que había dicho ese tipo- Que sujeto… Bueno, -se levantó y miró la ciudad apretando los puños- Creo que será bueno ir a echar un vistazo… -Ash recogió el dispositivo que se había caído con la onda de choque de su acompañante y con el lápiz en el aire esbozó un diseño, era una círculo, dentro de otro. En el más pequeño, había dibujado un relámpago; así, en el dispositivo, presionó una tecla con las siglas "CS" y…

**-****  
><strong>**OP PokeSpirits: Axess&Rebellion  
>Pokémon Theme Song: <strong>

Ash aparece en lo alto de un montaña, levanta sus brazos y un relámpago cae sobre él. Salta hacia delante y aparece dentro de un bosque, un Squirtle aparece caminando y Ash le dispara un poderoso Rayo. El pokémon queda desmayado y un rayo rojo que sale de un dispositivo en las manos de Ash comienza a absorberlo.  
>May aparece y salta sobre él.<br>Mew, Mewtwo y Lucario, aparecen volando por el espacio… ambos se convierten en una sola luz y desaparecen en la oscuridad.  
>Pikachu sale del CS y se fusiona con Ash, ambos estallan de poder y comienzan a correr hacia lo que parece una ciudad en los aires. El chico salta y tres sombras aparecen del suelo.<br>Ash sonríe, una mirada rápida observa el cielo, ahí aparecen Ash junto a May, ambos tomados de la mano y combinando la electricidad y el fuego; luego, aparece Ash y Misty, igual tomados de la mano y combinando la electricidad y el agua; cinco formas de Ash aparecen detrás de esas parejas, una con una espada, otra con una pistola, la tercera con una cadena, la cuarta con escudo y la última con una lanza.  
>Ash aparece delante de un símbolo del rayo y detrás de él, una silueta que se asemeja a la de Gary. May y Misty, ambas sosteniéndose en la espalda de la otra, con mirada de enojo; ambas son separadas y aparece Dawn sonriendo.<br>*Escena Rápida*  
>Gary lanzando un poderoso rayo negro, Misty separando sus brazos creando una ventisca, May chocando sus manos y creando una inusual onda de fuego, Dawn sonriendo y guiñando el ojo creando un gran corazón de escudo y Ash golpeando el suelo y generando una expansiva onda eléctrica por el suelo.<br>*Escena final* Aparece mirando de frente sosteniendo su CS, a su izquierda los rostros de Gary y Misty, y a la derecha los rostros de May y Dawn.

**-****  
><strong>**Capítulo 1: ¡Eres un chico misterioso...!**

En la ciudad, pokémon's negros caían desde el vórtice que expandía la mancha oscura en el cielo; la gente corría aterrada. Un grupo de Charizard's negros bajó del vórtice y comenzó a atacar con su Lanzallamas destruyendo los edificios, destrozos comenzaron a caer sobre las personas, Steelix negros salían del suelo, daban vuelta los autos y escombros, las personas volaban por el aire debido al caos. Una niña de 9 años corría buscando a su madre, la buscaba con la mirada pero no la hallaba.

- ¡Hija! –gritó una señora. La hija reconoció a su madre y corrió hasta ella para abrazarla, pero la señora estaba bajo un gigantesco escombro, atascada del que no podía salir. Un Steelix negro salió del suelo y chocó contra varias murallas, al ver a la señora y a su hija, su instinto asesino le ordenó atacarlas. El Steelix se dirigió hasta ellas. La niña gritó y un gigantesco terremoto sacudió el lugar. La niña abrazada de su madre, se encontraba debajo de miles de escombros.  
>- Mamá… ¿dónde estamos? –preguntó la niña, inocentemente. Su madre no contestó- ¿Mamá? ¡Responde! –no hubo respuesta. Otro terremoto.<br>- hi-hija… -tartamudeó la señora.  
>- ¡Mamá! ¿Estás bien?<br>- Sí… sólo estoy atrapada… -contestó la madre llena de polvo y tierra- ¿Q-qué pasó…?  
>- Un Steelix negro saltó contra nosotros, pero una luz azul chocó contra él… cuando el pokémon cayó, hizo un terremoto y… aquí estamos…<br>- ¿Luz azul? –Preguntó la señora- ¿Podrá ser…? –el lugar donde estaban atrapadas madre e hija comenzó a temblar.  
>- ¡Aaaaah! –gritaron ambas.<br>- ¿Están bien? –preguntó una voz femenina.  
>- ¿Uh? –miraron a la chica, rodeada de un aura azul. Tenía el pelo café, corto atrás del pelo, pero largo a los lados de la cara por delante de sus orejas. En la cabeza también llevaba una pañoleta roja amarrada sobre su cabello, una chaqueta ajustada roja con líneas negras, guantes blancos y dedos color azul oscuro, pantalones cortos hasta medio muslo apegados a la forma femenina de la chica de azul oscuro también- Las sacaré ahora…<br>- ¡Cuidado! –gritó la señora.  
>- ¿Qué? –La chica miró hacia sus espaldas y un Machamp negro la tomó de la cintura y la mandó a volar- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaah…!<br>- ¡No! –exclamó la niña. La gigantesca mano se acercó a la niña atrapándola desde el cuello hasta abajo, la niña hizo un intento y mordió uno de los dedos del Machamp negro, siendo soltada al momento.  
>- ¡Gaaaaaaaaaaaaah…! –gritó el pokémon furioso, acercó su mano para atrapar a la niña, pero su madre corrió a su hija y tirándose como pudo en ese reducido espacio contra el pokémon. Machamp la atrapó desde la cintura y comenzó a apretar su puño. La señora gritó de dolor sintiendo como sus huesos sufrían una fuerza impresionante.<br>- Hija… -susurró la señora- perdóname…  
>- ¡Gaaaah! –El pokémon se alistaba para partir en dos a su presa, pero un poderoso golpe en su rostro lo hizo soltar a su víctima, la dama caía al suelo y el chico salvador logró, en una fracción de segundo, sujetarla, dejándola junto a su hija.<br>- ¡Mami! –gritó la niña corriendo hacia su madre y abrazándola.  
>- Espera, -dijo el joven- Posó su mano sobre el pecho de la señora –sus ojos brillaron y la señora despertó- Listo... Está recuperada...<br>- ¿Q-qué pasó…? –preguntó la mujer confundida.  
>- Ese chico te salvó, -respondió la niña- ¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó.<br>- Me llamó Ash, huyan de… -Ash no logró terminar, un Steelix negro lo derribó contra una muralla y el chico no pudo evitarlo- Ha… ha… -rió el joven- Eso no se hace… pokémon inútil…  
>- ¡Grrrrooooowwwwll! –gritó el pokémon lanzándose tras Ash, pero éste solo se paró correctamente en el piso, estiró su brazo completamente hacia sus lados respectivos.<br>- ¡Thunder Blast! –gritó Ash, y al momento, sus brazos los juntó frente a él y una increíble descarga recorrió a lo largo el cuerpo del Steelix negro. Éste cayó paralizado al suelo y comenzó a trizarse, luego, se hizo polvo- Huh… que aburrimiento –El chico se acercó a la mamá con su hija- Disculpen, ese desubicado me interrumpió. Me llamó Ash, huyan de aquí ahora. Esto se pondrá peor –Y le sonrío a la pequeña para calmarla, esa cálida sonrisa que hace sentir que todo esta bien, aún siendo rodeado del Apocalipsis, la niña se sonrojó.  
>- Esperamos verte de nuevo –dijo la señora- Adiós.<br>- Bye-bye –dijo la niña devolviéndole la sonrisa y ambas corrieron para salvarse.  
>- … -Ash volteó y vio la puerta oscura en el cielo- Creo que esto está demasiado destruido para guardar alguna pista de mi pasado…<br>- Se ve que tienes habilidades –dijo una voz femenina acercándose a sus espaldas- ¿Quién eres?  
>- Ash… -dijo el chico mirando a la chica, la miró de pies a cabeza lentamente- ¿Cuántos años tienes? –preguntó.<br>- Me llamo May, gracias por preguntar –contestó la chica con ironía.  
>- No pregunté tu nombre, pregunté tu edad.<br>- 16 años… ¿por qué? ¿Me veo muy inocente?  
>- No, al contrario. Estás muy desarrollada para tener 16 años… -afirmó el chico.<br>- ¿Q-qué? –May se sonrojó y lo miró con un rostro de enojo pícaro.  
>- Como sea, -Ash volteó y comenzó a caminar para adentrarse en la ciudad- Adiós.<br>- ¡Hey! ¿A dónde vas? –preguntó la chica persiguiéndolo.  
>- Tengo cosas que hacer en esta ciudad, -respondió Ash sin mirarla.<br>- ¿Qué cosas? –preguntó la chica insistente.  
>- No te incumben… -contestó Ash- mirándola… ¡Cuidado! ¡Un Charizard ataca por detrás! –exclamó. May volteó y el Charizard negro chocó entre las rocas, la chica acumuló aura azul en su cuerpo nuevamente y lanzó una poderosa esfera azul.<br>- ¡Aqua Cannon! –gritó la chica y la bola impactó en el Charizard negro desintegrándolo al instante. La chica se acercó a donde estaba Ash- Gracias, Ash. Eres bastante fuerte y… -la chica se dio cuenta- ¡Ash! –gritó.  
>- Esa chica era una molestia… -susurró Ash mirando hacia el centro de la ciudad mientras saltaba de techo en techo de los edificios.<br>- ¡Grrrowwwl! –rugió un Salamance negro dirigiéndose hacia Ash.

Ash se detuvo en seco en el techo y el Salamance negro cayó en el techo mirando fijamente al chico. Ambos se miraron un momento y, de repente, ambos chocaron en el centro. Generaron una inmensa columna de luz que destrozó el edificio. Desde el primer piso, ambos salieron de la construcción que empezaba a desmoronarse, Ash lanzó un tremendo puñetazo envuelto en relámpagos con tal fuerza que el Salamance salió disparado hacia otra construcción... Ash saltó para atrás y en el aire...

- ¡Volt Tackle! –exclamó Ash, y lanzándose hacia su enemigo, comenzó a llenarse de relámpagos cegadores y mortales. Salamance fue impactado por un increíble y penetrante codazo que se hundió en toda la escamosa piel del dragón. El pokémon rugió de dolor y una rojiza explosión sacudió el lugar. De entre toda la nube de polvo, Ash salió con toda calma. Metió su mano en su bolsillo y sacó su dispositivo, ahora en pantalla había un Pikachu- ¿Te estoy exigiendo demasiado? –preguntó Ash. El Pikachu negó con la cabeza- De acuerdo... –volteó y miró al cielo nuevamente- Si no me apuro, no tendré mucho que rescatar... –Ash saltó hacia lo alto una torre y se dirigió hacia el centro.  
>- ¡Aquí estás! –gritó una voz femenina.<br>- ¿Qué? –Ash volteó y vio como May se acercó por su espalda, lo abrazo y ambos cayeron al piso de golpe- ¿Qué haces aquí...? Creo que dejarte sola muestra todo claramente.  
>- ¡Tienes un poder impresionante! –Exclamó la chica levantándose y sacudiéndose la ropa del polvo- ¿Cómo vas a dejar a una señorita como yo abandonada allí?<br>- La señorita sabe defenderse sola, igual eres capaz de dominar el CrossSystem –contestó Ash.  
>- Lo sé –contestó guiñándole un ojo- ¿A dónde vas?<br>- Si tanto quieres saberlo, voy al centro de la ciudad –contestó- Tengo que descubrir que está pasando –Ash, terminando de hablar siguió caminando hacia el lugar.  
>- Voy contigo –afirmó la chica.<br>- Haz lo que quieras... –dijo finalmente Ash sin mirarla.

En el centro de la ciudad, se encontraba una gigantesca torre terminada en punta; allí, un sujeto cubierto de una capa negra y gorra miraba hacia el cielo. En el piso exterior inferior de la torre, aparecieron tres sombras identificables.

- ¿Qué esperamos? –preguntó una sombra con voz grave, era la más alta de las tres y sonaba masculina.  
>- Tenemos que conquistar este lugar y el resto de las ciudades –respondió el sujeto de la capa negra- Tenemos que evitar que recupere todas sus memorias... si lo hace, nuestro amo nos mandará al infierno.<br>- ¿No sería más fácil destruirlo en vez de estar yendo por el mundo entero? –preguntó otra sombra, la del otro lado de la primera, ésta, era una voz femenina.  
>- Nuestro amo igual querrá dominar este mundo, así que la pereza de destruirlo igual tendrá lugar, lo hagamos antes o lo hagamos después de acabar con Ash –respondió la última sombra, también masculina, pero ésta se escuchaba más joven.<br>- ¡Escuchen! –Ordenó el tipo de capa negra- El chico se acerca a toda velocidad, -metió su mano en lo que parecía ser un bolsillo y sacó tres discos pequeños- Tomen, -lanzó uno a cada sombra- Escuchen, ese disco contiene un pequeño fragmento de las memorias de Ash; es lo que él busca en esta ciudad.  
>- ¿Debemos cuidarlos con nuestras vidas? –preguntó la voz masculina joven.<br>- No, -contestó el sujeto en lo más alto- Nuestro amo quiere saber si Ash es lo suficiente fuerte como para recuperar sus memorias y descubrir la verdad... el plan final aún no nos ha sido revelado, pero ustedes deberán pelear contra Ash y, si son derrotados, entregarle el disco. Si tienen la oportunidad, pueden matarlo en batalla de forma JUSTA, ¿entendido?  
>- ¿Por qué nuestro amo pone tantas condiciones? –preguntó la chica.<br>- Ya lo dijo –respondió la sombra mas alta- El plan no ha sido revelado, no el final, por lo menos. Por ahora, será mejor obedecer.  
>- De acuerdo mis sombras, -terminó el líder- Iré a entregar los discos restantes...<br>- Espere, -dijo la voz femenina- ¿Qué pasa si Ash nos gana y quiere matarnos? ¿Tenemos permiso para huir?  
>- ... –el tipo de la capa volteó y miró al cielo, pensó un momento- Ha ha ha... ¡Ja ja ja! –río como si nunca lo hubiese hecho.<br>- ¿D-de qué se ríe? –preguntó la chica.  
>- Ash no tendrá el valor para matarlos –contestó.<br>- ¿Y eso es causa de risa? –preguntó la sombra femenina.  
>- No, pero si es que Ash tiene el valor para matarlos, tengan por seguro... que no podrán huir... –diciendo eso, envuelto en su capa desapareció.<br>- *gulp* -la sombra joven miró a sus acompañantes- ¿Qué haremos?  
>- Bueno, -dijo la sombra femenina- Nos dieron la orden...<br>- Gary, -dijo la sombra más alta.  
>- Dime, -contestó la sombra mas joven.<br>- Esta será una prueba para ti, -respondió el más alto- Dado un pasado que no quieres revelar, te ordeno ser el primero en enfrentarte a Ash... ¿alguna objeción?  
>- N-no... Ninguna, -respondió Gary.<br>- Suerte, Gary... –dijo la chica. Y el más joven desapareció.- Disculpe...  
>- Dime –le respondió.<br>- ¿Ahora estoy sólo a cargo del disco o mi misión anterior también corre?  
>- Ah, es verdad... –afirmó el tipo alto- Pues... ve igual a buscar ese ítem, aun que es probable que los humanos ya estén muertos y nuestro ejército de pokémon's negros ya lo haya obtenido...<br>- ¿Entonces? –preguntó la chica.  
>- Ve como misión de reconocimiento... –ordenó.<br>- ¡Sí! –la chica desapreció.  
>- Ese chico, tiene datos guardados en su memoria... –susurró el sujeto hablando solo- esos recuerdos son evocados inconsciente y proliferan como si fuesen razonamientos propios... –calló y desapareció lentamente.<p>

Un edificio explotó en una increíble liberación de polvo y humo. Charizard, Salamance y Steelix negros salían disparados desde el humo como si algo los golpeara como pelotas de tenis.  
>Ash y May salieron entre el humo caminando con toda calma, mientras detrás de ellos el edificio se desmoronaba en miles de escombros inservibles.<p>

- Llegamos... –soltó May mirando al cielo.  
>- Ojalá que no sea tarde... –susurró Ash.<br>- ¿Qué buscas exactamente? –Preguntó May mirándolo- Si me dices, podré ayudarte...  
>- No sé qué es exactamente... –contestó el chico mirando el entorno- algo me estaba llamando... y siento que era aquí...<br>- Yaaaaaaaaaaaaa... –se burló May- ¿Algo cómo qué?  
>- Veamos... –Ash observó el suelo como si buscara algo.<br>- ¿Qué buscas? –Preguntó May burlándose de él- ¿Un teléfono que te está llamando xD?  
>- No, -dijo Ash serio ignorando la burla- Entre tantas cosas botadas que dejaron las personas, debe haber algo que me permita descargar un mapa a mi CS...<br>- ¿CS? Yo tengo mapas descargados de la región de Kanto, -dijo May- Yo puedo traspasarlos –sacó su dispositivo, casi idéntico al de Ash, sólo que éste era rosado y ligeramente más grande de diseño y una pantalla más pequeña y más botones.  
>- De acuerdo... –Ash sacó su CS- Estoy listo...<br>- ¿Uh? –May se quedó mirando el CS de Ash como si fuese un juguete- ¿Este es tu CS?  
>- Ehm... sí –respondió él.<br>- ¿Ese es tu CrossSystem (CS, abreviado, apréndanselo, por que recurrimos a él muchas veces)? –insistió la chica.  
>- Sí,... ¿Por qué? –preguntó afirmando Ash.<br>- Es que... ese modelo...  
>- ¿Qué tiene?<br>- Ese modelo estaba programado para salir en 10 años más, es imposible que tú poseas ese diseño...  
>- ¿Por qué imposible? –preguntó curioso Ash, impaciente. En el fondo, y verdaderamente, tampoco sabía nada de ese diseño, sólo lo tenía en su bolsillo cuando despertó.<br>- ¡Por que mi padre es dueño de la empresa que produce y distribuye CS! ¡Vi ese modelo en el catálogo de presentación a 10 años mínimos! ¡Ni siquiera ha sido ajustado complemente!  
>- Cuando desperté ya lo tenía en mi bolsillo... –contestó.<br>- ¿De dónde vienes? ¿No serás de una industria rival que se ha robado los planos y ha sacado lo mismo pero con piel distinta?  
>- ¿De verdad crees eso? Dudo mucho que si soy de la empresa rival, converse con la hija del dueño... cosa que ni siquiera sabía...<br>- En fin... después me dirás TODO LO QUE SABES... –dijo May presionando un botón.  
>- Mmmh... –Ash esperó cinco segundos y los mapas ya estaban descargados en su CS- Gracias, sólo tenía las características de ciudades, pero el mapa en sí no lo tenía completo... sólo datos turísticos.<br>- Yaaaaaaaaaaaaa... –May lo miró- ¿Y qué buscarás ahora?  
>- Pues... –Ash vio el mapa de su CS- Mmmmh... Según esto, el museo está a 2 kilómetros de acá...<br>- Sí, ¿qué tiene el museo? –Ash miró al cielo y vio como más pokémon's caían para traer caos- tengo un presentimiento, pero si los malos atacan esta ciudad, es por que hay algo de valor...  
>- ¿Y eso?<br>- No sé, supongo que si quieren algo... estará allí –sugirió el chico.  
>- ¿Y no pudimos irnos directo al museo, en vez de detenernos aquí? –preguntó May algo fastidiada.<br>- Quería observar de más cerca ese vórtice... –explicó Ash- Pero si encontramos alguna pista, sabremos como detenerlo.  
>- Eres un chico misterioso... –dijo May sonriendo- ¿Al museo entonces?<br>- Al museo... –afirmó Ash y los dos se dirigieron a grandes velocidades.

En lo alto de un rascacielos, la sombra conocida como Gary los observaba detenidamente. El chico razonaba y sacaba cálculos como si fuese una máquina.

- Capacidad de batalla: 27,34% -susurró- Mmmmh... Capacidad de activación de su CrossSystem: 43,08%... Tiempo de demora para activar SC: 1 segundo y medio... Fuerza: Sobre lo normal para su nivel; Velocidad: Sobre lo normal para su nivel; Precisión: Sobre lo normal para su nivel... Porcentaje de Crecimiento en batalla: 5% y uso: 16%... Conclusión final: Porcentaje de victoria del sujeto ASH: ... –Gary cerró un momento los ojos- 2,6% -volteó y observó hacia el museo- 2,6%... –repitió.

**¿Qué asalto espera a nuestro héroe en Grawtópolis? ¿Qué cambios se han producido mientras Ash ha olvidado su pasado? ¿Qué nuevo mundo se presentará ante Ash? ¿Qué es el CrossSystem, o también llamado: CS? ¿Qué están planeando esas sombras negras? ¿Quién está detrás de toda esta hecatombe? ¿Podrá Ash recordar lo olvidado? ¿Cuántos discos serán?  
>La historia de un chico que lucha por encontrar su pasado ha empezado a escribirse...<strong>

**-  
><strong>**ED PokeSpirits: Axess&Rebellion  
>Rungran – I'll be your home<strong>

Nubes se reúnen y comienza a llover; Ash bajo la lluvia entrena lanzando golpes y patadas, salta y ataca con un Trueno.  
>En el reflejo de una ventana, se ve a May, mirando a través de la misma el entrenamiento de Ash. La chica se ve triste, y lleva sus manos a su pecho y las apresa contra ella misma como si algo la perturbara; Ash levanta la mirada hacia la ventana donde estaba May y no ve a nadie, se entristece pero vuelve a entrenar.<br>En la puerta del edificio donde se queda el grupo, aparece Dawn con un paraguas. Se acerca a Ash y lo cubre con él, el chico la mira y le sonríe. Dawn sólo se sonroja, le toma la mano y le pasa el paraguas, se va corriendo hacia dentro. En lo alto de la construcción, Misty bajo la lluvia ve como Dawn corre hacia dentro… la chica pelirroja se entristece y se lanza hacia abajo.

El sol brilla de la nada, Ash y Gary se miran de frente y se lanzan a pelear, mientras Misty, May y Dawn se toman de la mano y al centro se crea una esfera de energía.

Ash aparece con una espada atravesando un dragón rojo, luego regresa y lo atraviesa con su lanza, vuelve y lo golpea con la cadena usándola como látigos, el dragón ataca pero Ash se defiende con el escudo y se lanza con un Volt Tackle hacia su enemigo. Llega a la frente del dragón y la toca con su pistola, dispara y el gran estruendo hace a todos aparecer en la playa, otros amigos también están ahí, el grupo sólo ve como el océano llega al horizonte y se pierde en el cielo…


	2. Capítulo 2: ¿Black Soul?

**Capítulo 2: ¿Black... Soul?**

Ash y May vieron al final de la calle el museo que buscaban, en un par de segundos estaban en las puertas de esa gran magnitud. El museo era gigantesco, 9 pisos de altura, 2 kilómetros de ancho y cerca de 5 kilómetros de largo; tenía diseños griegos en las paredes exteriores que le daban un toque antiguo y misterioso, en el techo, lo que se podía ver de él, un gran león con alas que se encontraba rugiendo. Dicha estatua, era el símbolo del museo, y por él, ésta construcción había sido llamada Museo de los Reyes, ya que éste se especializaba en prácticas de los reyes animales, no de los humanos, puesto que éstos últimos ocasionaban destrucción y caos, no bienestar en el mundo; así, bajo esa ideología, se había creado este museo: el poder crear conciencia entre los humanos que no tenían el cuidado y reforzar el de aquellos que si lo tenían.  
>Cuando llegaron, ambos desactivaron su CrossSystem, volviendo a ser humanos comunes y corrientes, esto, debido a que su cuerpo debía descansar por un breve período de tiempo, pero… Ash no sabía que él no necesitaba ese tiempo de descanso... Fuera de eso, creían que no había mayores peligros que los obligaran a luchar al 100% con el CrossSystem...<p>

- ¿Y ahora? –preguntó May acercándose al edificio. Tocó la puerta de entrada e identificó que estaba cerrada- Está... cerrada...  
>- Extraño... –susurró Ash viendo la construcción.<br>- ¿Por qué? –preguntó la chica con duda.  
>- Esta ciudad cayó bajo ataque de los pokémon negros, ¿no? –Respondió Ash mirándola seriamente- ¿Por qué habrían las personas de preocuparse en cerrar el museo? No creo que su instinto de supervivencia les haya dicho que cumplieran sus obligaciones antes de huir...<br>- Ahora que lo dices, es extraño –afirmó May. Apoyó sus manos en la puerta y comenzó a hacer fuerza, más fuerza... y aún más fuerza- Demonios... –terminó diciendo.  
>- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Ash acercándose.<br>- Está increíblemente cerrada... –May hizo otro intento, pero la puerta no cedió.  
>- Eso también es extraño, -Ash se acercó e hizo un intento, pero la puerta seguía sin abrirse- Mmm...<br>- ¿Usaste toda tu fuerza? –preguntó May.  
>- No, -contestó- No me gusta exigirle innecesariamente a Pikachu, por eso apagué el CS...<br>- ¿Tienes un Pikachu?  
>- Evidentemente, su alma –respondió- Pero no es momento de hablar de eso... Hay sólo una forma de abrir esta puerta...<br>- ¿Cuál?  
>- Destruyéndola –contestó Ash.<br>- ¡No puedes hacer eso! –Negó May enojándose- ¡Ya las personas tienen muchos escombros de qué encargarse como para que les dejes otros más!  
>- May, -Ash la miró- Sé que ya tienen mucho trabajo, pero tenemos que descubrir que está pasando aquí; esta puerta está cerrada, por lo que ahí debe haber algo interesante adentro.<br>- OK, vamos… –contestó May, no muy convencida.  
>- No recuerdo mi pasado, -explicó Ash acercándose a la puerta- Sólo sé mi nombre, que resonaba en mi cabeza; sentía que algo me llamaba en esta ciudad... y haré lo que tenga que hacer para saber qué o quién soy...<br>- Todos quieren saber de donde vienen, qué son... y cuál es su objetivo en la vida –May se acercó y posó su mano en el hombro del chico- Pero, esa carga para uno solo es mucho... Confía en mí, no te decepcionaré.  
>- ... –Ash retrocedió quitando la mano de su "amiga"- Hazme un favor, May…<br>- ¡Por favor! ¡Piénsalo! ¡No seas egoísta...! –rogó May acercándose.  
>- … –Ash, sin moverse,- No sé del todo qué es bueno y qué es malo, por qué no tengo registrados esos conceptos; tú serás mi mente y me ayudarás a luchar, ¿te parece?<br>- A-Ash... –tartamudeó la chica sorprendida.  
>- Esa niña que salvé… -dijo Ash sonriendo y apuntó a May con su dedo índice- Me hizo pensar que yo no recuerdo a mis padres, de hecho, ni sé si es que tuve…<br>- Tranquilo, –May se acercó y lo abrazó- Cuando salvaste a esa mujer y a su hija... pensé que eras una persona con un alma hermosa; por que, incluso, te detuviste a curar a esa señora...  
>- Es extraño… -dijo Ash separándose de su amiga- No saber distinguir entre lo que es bueno y lo que es malo, pero si conocer toda otra gama de conceptos…<br>- Tú sabes lo que es ser bueno, -insistió May sonriéndole- Por que salvaste a esa niña, y sabes qué es ser malo, por que quieres detener ese vórtice negro…  
>- Uh…<br>- De estar en tu lugar, quizás también desconocería varias formas de ser "buena" y ser "mala" –continuaba May mientras Ash la escuchaba atento- Pero, para eso, en estas nuevas memorias que construirás, contarás con personas que te guiarán…  
>- Gracias… -dijo Ash- Ahora…<br>- Como yo… -terminó la chica.  
>- Mmm… -Ash sonrió y sacó su CS- Vamos, ¡Cross System! ¡ThunderSoul: Pikachu, Axess! –exclamó el chico y el alma de Pikachu salió del CS y se combinó con el de Ash, entre el resplandor, el chico dio un paso y posó su dedo índico derecho en la puerta- ¡Thundershock! –y del dedo se concentró carga eléctrica ocasionando una gran destrucción. La puerta cayó hacia dentro humeando debido a la descarga- Ahora sí –Ash dio unos pasos.<br>- Misteriosamente, -susurró May- Misteriosamente, siento que te conozco mucho más... –Ash, escuchó, pero sólo sonrío sin que ella se diese cuenta.

Caminaron un momento para llegar al centro del Museo  
>- ¿Qué buscaremos? –preguntó May sintiéndose un poco mejor.<br>- Sólo investigaremos, -contestó Ash caminando hacia dentro- ¿Cómo está tu energía?  
>- Bien, no en los mejores niveles pero bien, -expresó May sonriendo- Puedo soportar una que otra batalla…<br>- Intentaremos que no te esfuerces demasiado, -contestó Ash sin mirarla y avanzando- Tengo un mal presentimiento de toda esta tranquilidad...

Ambos caminaban sin saber que una sombra los vigilaba, por alguna razón, las memorias de Ash se entremezclaban en su mente; nuestro protagonista pensaba en tantas cosas, que parecían cotidianas, pero que no podía ordenar: era una lluvia de ideas que se le venía a la mente. No conocía a su enemigo, tampoco al señor que le había hablado en las afueras de Grawtópolis momentos después de despertar, era todo tan extraño… y de la nada, ésta chica, llamada May, aparecía en su vida tan tranquila. Sentía que había un concepto de humano que no conocía… o del que tenía memoria, no era válido. Era toda una marea de pensamientos extraños y sin-significado que Ash no hallaba motivos de existir. Lo que más le atormentaba, era que… si tenía tantas ideas mezcladas que no podía reconocer, es por que… ¡Su mismo pasado podía estar en sus memorias sólo que él no las reconocía! ¿Cómo podía tener memoria de algo y no saber nombrarlo o definirlo, sintiendo que lo vivió sin saberlo o sin evocarlo? Toda esta confusa pregunta se combinaba con otras dudas en la mente de Ash… ciertamente, estaba muy confundido.

- 2,6%... –susurró la sombra- Quizás sea bueno ver su recorrido y, cuando se descuide, atacar –susurraba  
>- ¿Qué esperas...? –preguntó una sombra más alta.<br>- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No me diste la orden de luchar contra Ash? –preguntó Gary algo enojado.  
>- Ehm... sí, pero por qué esperas y no atacas… eso es lo que no entiendo...<br>- Las personas... los humanos, -dijo Gary mirando como Ash y May se perdían en un pasillo a lo lejos- Todos son distintos, tanto en sus formas de pensar, como en su forma de actuar. El caminar, es una forma de actuar, es una acción... y esa acción, me puede ayudar a descifrar su temperamento... y sabiendo eso, puedo inferir como atacar sus debilidades psicológicas… ¿entiendes?  
>- Entiendo ahora por qué se te conoce como Factor Análisis –infirió la sombra más alta.<br>- Tú no necesitas Analizar... –dijo Gary mirando la sombra- Por ello se te reconoce por tu Factor Poder; no sólo bruto, también estratégico.  
>- Ja ja ja... –rió el tipo.<br>- "Ashnard, el Factor Poder" –Gary lo miró detenidamente- Aún recuerdo la primera vez que me presentaron e, inmediatamente, fui incluido en tu equipo.  
>- También lo recuerdo –repitió el sujeto llamado Ashnard- En ese entonces éramos sólo dos en el equipo hasta que llegaste tú... al principio, no causaste mayor revelación, pero tus habilidades son, sin duda, impresionantes.<br>- Gracias, -dijo Gary sonriendo- Pero lo que te agradezco más aún, es que siempre respetaste mi decisión de esconder mi pasado... Fuera de que somos los que traemos confusión al mundo, entre nosotros somos dignos de respetarnos...  
>- Eso es algo que los humanos nunca entenderán... –terminó Ashnard- Bueno Gary, sabes que estamos aquí para cumplir nuestra misión: el Apocalipsis debe completarse pronto... Confía en tus capacidades y en tu juicio. Si caes derrotado en batalla, no dudes... por que tendrás más oportunidades de venganza.<br>- Siempre das segundas oportunidades –dijo Gary- Mejor líder que tú en nuestra organización no hay.  
>- Je je je –sonrió Ashnard- Prosigue, me retiro a la base.<br>- OK...  
>- Ah, una cosa... ella está por aquí en reconocimiento buscando el ítem que se nos pidió.<br>- De acuerdo.  
>- No te entrometas en su misión. Ella no debe entrar en batalla, si no, serán dos discos que podríamos dar entregados a Ash y debe ser de 1 en 1 para llevar un ritmo adecuado según nuestro líder... ¿entendido?<br>- Sí… Confía en mí… -Ashnard desapareció.

Ash y May ya habían visto miles de objetos exhibidos en el museo, algunos databan de millones de años atrás; pero, ciertamente, ninguno le traía recuerdos, ni los más mínimos, a Ash. Esto, lo desanimaba un poco, pero luego lo hacía sentir mejor que por lo menos, no era una reliquia en vida en el mundo actual.

- Oh, mira… -May se acercó a una estatua de un pokémon del porte humano, era de un gris claro, cola morada y sus dedos eran esferas. Tenía dos dedos de las patas de frente y un tercero, igual una esfera, casi atrás de la pata; ojos asesinos y furiosos, como si tuviese una trágica historia. May leyó- Mewtwo… -decía la leyenda debajo de la estatua.  
>- ¿Mewtwo? –Ash se acercó y lo miró con detenimiento- No me gustaría tener su alma… debe ser un aguafiestas…<br>- Uh huh… -May miraba la leyenda de dicho pokémon y leía- Dice que este pokémon fue alterado genéticamente con la intención de crear al más poderoso a partir de células encontradas de Mew; el extinto Equipo Rocket quiso apoderarse de él, pero en el Día de las Mil Victorias fueron derrotados por dos seres humanos-pokémon…  
>- ¿Día de las Mil Victorias…? –Ese nombre resonó en la mente de Ash, pero no dijo nada y pensó- "Extraño…"<br>- Uno de esos seres usaba la MewtwoSoul, un alma capaz de mover las cosas sin gastar energía física ni mental; estar equipada con esta alma, daba el arma cercana definitiva: el Arm Slave Gold Saber…  
>- ¿Y qué dice del otro ser? –preguntó Ash.<br>- ¿No sabes leer? –Dijo May mirándolo con un falso enojo- A ver, a ver… ¿dónde quedé? Ah, sí… el otro ser usaba una Soul desconocida, de hecho… sus ataques eran de un extraño elemento, más poderoso que todos los demás.  
>- ¿Un elemento extraño…?<br>- Sí, los estudiosos de ese evento lo denominaron como el elemento Divino, ya que todo ataque era repelido; pero al no ser esa alma de un pokémon, no otorgaba bonificaciones de ningún tipo, salvo una protección a los ataques elementales extremadamente elevada.  
>- Bueno, dudo mucho que esta estatua sea lo que nos sirva, -dijo finalmente Ash luego de un incómodo silencio.<br>- Espera, hay más… -dijo May concentrada- Esos dos seres desaparecieron luego de las 24 horas de ese día misteriosamente; nunca se supo cuál fue el fin de ellos, sólo el único resto les permitió tener una pista: el esqueleto de un Mewtwo sobre el cadáver del líder del Equipo Rocket.  
>- Mmmh… -Ash miró a May con incerteza- ¿Crees que tengo algo que ver con ese día?<br>- Lo dudo, -respondió May mirándolo seria- ¿Por qué entonces usas el alma de un pokémon común y no la de Mewtwo? Y en cualquier caso, aunque fueses ese del elemento Divino, he visto que evades igual los ataques de tus oponentes, y cuando salvaste a esa niña, el Steelix negro igual te golpeó. Lo más probable es que sufras de amnesia o algo así…  
>- "Por alguna razón… No me siento muy convencido…" –Ash y May continuaron su avance por el museo…<p>

*Click*… *Click*… *CLACK*

- ¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó May exaltada, observó hacia los lados inmersa en la oscuridad.  
>- ¿Qué cosa? –contestó Ash mirándola, entre toda la oscuridad y la poca luz que entraba por el reflejo en las obras de arte desde las ventanas.<br>- ¿No lo escuchaste? ¿Un sonido como si algo se abriera? ¿Una llave abriendo "algo" –insistía May asustada.  
>- No, perdón… estaba pensando en esa historia de Mewtwo, -dijo Ash volteando y mirando hacia los alrededores- ¿Segura que oíste algo?<br>- ¡Eek! –May retrocedió bruscamente al sentir que algo le había tocado el hombro- A-Ash… H-hay… a-algo a-aquí…  
>- Sí, ahora siento una presencia, -dijo Ash vigilando.<br>- ¡ASH! –gritó May y la poca luz que había desapareció.

En medio de la oscuridad…

- ¡Hey! ¡Ash, deja de tocarme los pechos!  
>- ¿Qué? ¡Pero si estoy buscando el encendedor de la luz!<br>- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaash! –Gritaba May furiosa- ¡Deja de aprovecharte de la oscuridad!  
>- ¡Te digo que estoy tocando la pared, QUE ES PLANA!<br>- ¡Resulta que ahora me llamas plana! ¡Tengo 16 años y un buen cuerpo! ¡Hey! ¡Deja mi ropa ahí!  
>- Cómo si no te gustara desnudarte ¬¬<br>- ¡Ash! ¡Esto se hace en privado! ¡Aguántate hasta que estemos solos!  
>- ¡Te acabo de conocer! ¿Crees que quiero acostarme contigo?<br>- ¡Dijiste que mi cuerpo no era de alguien de 16 años!  
>- ¿Y eso?<br>- ¡ASH! ¡Deja de tocarme!  
>- Ah, demonios…<br>- No, Ash… ¡No!  
>- ¡Lo encontré!<p>

*Click*

Las luces se encendieron…

- Uf… ¿Ves que no era yo el que se aprovechaba? –preguntó Ash con seguridad, LEJOS de ella, con su mano estirada que se encontraba en el switch de la luz.  
>- Entonces… -algo se movió en la espalda de May, como un bulto- ¡Eek! ¡Ash! ¡Tengo algo en mi espalda!<br>- Veamos… -Ash revisó la espalda de su amiga y vio un pequeño bulto un poco cubierto por la ropa de la chica- Hay algo… -Ash lo tocó con el dedo y el objeto temblaba, como si tuviese frío- Tiembla… déjame ver si lo puedo sacar… -Ash comenzó a desenrollar el bulto.  
>- A-Ash… -May estaba muerta de miedo.<br>- ¡Ah! –Ash sacó algo del bulto.  
>- ¿L-lo tienes…? –preguntó May volteándose.<br>- ¡Alá! –May al voltearse, vio la cara de un pájaro negro en frente tan cerca que salió disparada a esconderse tras una estatua.  
>- Ja ja ja – rió Ash- es un Pidgey- finalmente, esto era.<br>- *Prpl…* -temblaba el pobre pokémon.  
>- Uf… no eras tú el que me estaba acosando…<br>- Ya te dije que no era yo, -repitió Ash, el Pidgey negro temblaba y aleteando sus alas se acurrucó en la camisa de Ash- Ehm… parece que tiene frío.  
>- ¿Parece? ¡Está muerto de frío! ¡Pobrecito! –May sacó al pajarito negro de la camisa de Ash y lo apretó contra su pecho.<br>- "Pájaro con suerte…" –pensó Ash.  
>- *¡Prpl!* -el pokémon aleteó y volvió hacia Ash.<br>- ¡Hey! –May vio como el pokémon se acurrucaba en el cuello del entrenador para calentarse- Parece que le gusta tu esencia.  
>- Ehm… ok, -Ash tomó al pájaro y lo dejó sobre un estatua- En fin, terminemos esto. Pidgey negro significa que se convertirá en un Pidgeot negro, lo que tiene mucha agilidad y no quiero tener más problemas –su mano comenzó a cargarse de electricidad y cuando iba a tocar al Pidgey.<br>- ¡Alto! –May se lanzó tras Ash cayendo ambos al suelo.  
>- Y ahora qué quieres, -preguntó Ash mirándola.<br>- ¡Es un pobrecito pajarito chiquitito! –Dijo May mirando al Pidgey como si fuese lo más hermoso del planeta- Quizás si lo crías por el buen camino, no se convertirá en un pokémon malo.  
>- Ay dios, mi debilidad deben ser las mujeres… -susurró Ash- Ok, Pidgey negro, ven… -Ash posó su mano cerca de la estatua y el pájaro saltó a ella con sus patas, Ash lo dejó en su hombro y miró a May con una mirada asesina- Si me uno con este Pidgey y me pasa algo por ser un pokémon negro… te mato.<br>- S-sí… -afirmó May, dudando de su elección.

*CLICK* *CLICK* *CLACK*

- ¡Eso no puede ser un Pidgey! –Exclamó May- Eso sonó mucho más fuerte.  
>- Sí, esta esencia… no es tan débil como la del Pidgey… -susurró Ash atendiendo cualquier cosa que pudiera ser señal de pelea. Los chicos caminaron con cuidado, pasaron a una habitación y Ash encendió la luz… No había nada, una sombra pasó rápidamente por la derecha de May, la chica sintió un escalofrío y se detuvo- May, ¿qué pasa?<br>- U-una… sombra… -tartamudeó May- Sentí algo a mi derecha…  
>- Veamos… -Ash miró a su derecha e izquierda… cerró sus ojos y comenzó a cargar sus brazos con electricidad.<br>- ¿Qué…?

*VROOOOOM* Ash disparó un inmensa carga eléctrica hacia unas exhibiciones y el relámpago iluminó toda la sala. La explosión sacudió el lugar y ahí quedó una sombra… una sombra que no tenía materia de donde proyectarse.

- Ugh… -dijo la sombra, de voz femenina- N-no… contaba con e-eso…  
>- Muy bien… -Ash se posición para pelear- ¿Quién eres? ¿Y qué haces?<br>- Huh… no te importa –dijo la chica tomando forma femenina. Llevaba una blusa abierta, dejando ver una camiseta ajustada que acentuaba su figura y una falda negra hasta medio muslo, botas hasta las rodillas y en el pelo, una parte hacia la derecha se formaba una cola pequeña, dicho pelo, de un color entre rojo y naranjo.  
>- Andaba haciendo un encargo… -dijo la chica- Buscando un objeto, pero ya lo tengo así que…<br>- ¡Alto! –Ash creó un campo eléctrico que comenzó a expandirse poco a poco, May no sintió ningún rasguño, pero la chica al tomar contacto con el campo una luz del suelo la iluminó completamente y miles de descargas recorrieron su cuerpo.  
>- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaah…! –la chica abrió su boca y escupió un poderoso chorro de agua que la sacó de la luz. Llegó a una esquina y comenzó a respirar pesadamente- Campo de Desvío… bastante interesante…<br>- Huh… Pregunté quién eres… -repitió Ash.  
>- Me llamo Claire –contestó la chica, envuelta en una sombra azul- Y estoy bajo la orden de Inmortal para recuperar unos objetos…<br>- ¡Claire! ¡No tenías la necesidad de revelar el nombre de nuestro amo! –dijo otra sombra tomando forma material.  
>- Gary, ¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó Claire sorprendida.<br>- Salvándote el pellejo. Tengo la orden de luchar contra Ash y ver si merece el disco que estoy guardando.  
>- ¿Disco? ¿Yo para qué querría un disco? –preguntó Ash con cierto tono de ironía.<br>- Si quieres tu pasado… tendrás que recobrar todos los discos… -dijo Gary.  
>- ¿Qué? –Ash dio un paso enfrente.<br>- Escucha Ash, -dijo Gary con cierto tono de tranquilidad- Por alguna razón, los guardianes de Inmortal poseemos discos, cada uno distinto de los demás. Nos han dado la orden de luchar contra ti y ver si mereces recobrar tus memorias.  
>- ¿Y para qué querrían ustedes devolver sus memorias? –preguntó May ofendida.<br>- Creemos que es parte del plan final de nuestro amo, pero es información incierta y no sabemos un motivo exacto –contestó Gary mirando a Ash y éste mirándolo a él.  
>- ¿Aceptas nuestro desafío? –preguntó Claire sonriendo.<br>- Podría ser una trampa… -susurró Ash.  
>- Pero es la única pista que tienes para salvar tus memorias… ¿no crees? –defendió Gary.<br>- No me queda otra… -contestó Ash- ¡Vamos a pelear!  
>- ¡Ash! ¡No sabes nada de él! ¡Podría hacer trampa! –sugirió May acercándose a su amigo.<br>- Nos han dado la orden de luchar justamente, -contestó Gary- No tienes nada que temer; salvo que sí podemos matarlo si se nos antoja.  
>- Bueno, Gary. Hazte cargo tú. Yo me voy –dijo Claire.<br>- ¡Alto! –dijo Ash lanzando un relámpago hacia Claire, pero Gary se interpuso y lo desvió hacia May. Ash la empujó para defenderla recibiendo su propio ataque.  
>- ¡Gaaaah…! –Ash cayó arrodillado sobre su pierna izquierda- Ugh…<br>- ¡Ash! –Exclamó May- ¿Estás bien?  
>- N-no… Yo no… ataqué con un relámpago tan poderoso… -tartamudeó Ash reincorporándose- Cómo lo devolvió con tal magnitud… agh…<br>- Es una versión mejorada de tu Campo de Desvío, Ash –respondió Gary- Tú y yo somos parecidos, con pasados misteriosos… hasta podría ser que yo supiera parte de tu historia… ¿No crees?  
>- Estás jugando con fuego… -dijo Ash acercándose.<br>- Vamos… muéstrame lo que sabes –dijo Gary.  
>- ¡Allá! –Gary salió del techo envuelto en energía que luego se disipó, Ash le persiguió.<br>- Uh… bueno, yo me voy –dijo Claire dándole la espalda a May y alistándose para salir.  
>- ¡Hey! –Dijo May- ¿A dónde vas? ¡Te has robado algo del museo y no dejaré que te lo lleves!<br>- Ay, niñita tonta… tu torpeza te costará. Pelearía contigo, pero tengo la orden de…  
>- ¡Cobarde! ¡Vamos! -insistió May, Claire era de esas personas que no soportan ser desafiadas de "cobarde".<br>- ¿Cobarde? ¡Yo! –Claire comenzó a envolverla un aura azul- ¡Ya verás quién es la cobarde!  
>- ¡Quien gana se queda con lo que robaste! -afirmó May, envolviéndola un aura roja.<br>- ¡Cobarde! ¡Qué insolencia! -dijo finalmente Claire.

Con Ash y Gary…

ASH dijo: ¡Cross System! ¡ThunderSoul: Pikachu! ¡AXESS!  
>GARY dijo: ¡Cross System! ¡BlackSoul: Umbreon!<p>

Con May y Claire...  
>MAY dijo: ¡Cross System! ¡Fire Soul: Torchic! ¡AXESS!<br>CLAIRE dijo: ¡Cross System! ¡BlackSoul: Squirtle!

- ¿Black... Soul? –Preguntó Ash sorprendido- ¿Qué es eso?  
>- Ese Pidgey que se cobija en tu hombro… es una BlackSoul materializada…<p>

**¿Por qué esa diferencia de invocatoria entre Ash, May, Gary y Claire? ¿Qué será una BlackSoul? ¿Qué poderes tendrá? ¿Qué efectos tendrá el Pidgey negro en el mismo Ash si el pokémon pájaro es una "BlackSoul materializada"? ¿Será de ayuda o estorbo?**

**¡Hey! Habla May… ¡Ash es increíblemente fuerte! ¡Le está dando una pelea increíble a Gary quien usa un raro poder…! ¿BlackSoul? ¿Qué será? ¡¿Qué? ¡Ash, ¿por qué estoy brillando? ¿Qué es esto? ¡No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de PokeSpirits: Axess&Rebellion!  
>Capítulo 03: ¡TÚ con tu BlackSoul y YO con mi Cross link!<strong>


	3. Capítulo 3:Tú con tu BlackSoul y yo con

Con Ash y Gary…

ASH dijo: ¡Cross System! ¡ThunderSoul: Pikachu! ¡AXESS!  
>GARY dijo: ¡Cross System! ¡BlackSoul: Umbreon!<p>

Con May y Claire...  
>MAY dijo: ¡Cross System! ¡Fire Soul: Torchic! ¡AXESS!<br>CLAIRE dijo: ¡Cross System! ¡BlackSoul: Squirtle!

- ¿Black... Soul? –Preguntó Ash sorprendido- ¿Qué es eso?  
>- Ese Pidgey que se cobija en tu hombro… es una BlackSoul materializada –respondió Gary con cierto tono de conocimiento y misterio.<br>- ¿Materializada? –repitió Ash sin entender nada.  
>- Todos esos pokémon que atacaron la ciudad son Pokémon Negros –explicó Gary mirando hacia el cielo- Ellos son pokémon nacidos del odio que provocan en los humanos, son maltratados hasta el punto de querer matarse. Gracias al Cross System, pueden ser convertido ese odio espiritual en una apariencia negra y oscura, así surgen los Pokémon Negros.<br>- Maltratan pokémon para volverlos distintos, ¿qué sacarían con eso? –preguntó Ash apretando sus puños.  
>- ¡Mucha información! –Dijo cortante Gary- ¡Momento de acción!<p>

Gary se lanzó tras Ash a gran velocidad, quien a duras penas pudo evadir su embestida. Gary dio media vuelta y juntando sus brazos lanzó un poderoso Rayo Psíquico, Ash saltó hacia delante y en el aire golpeó el rayo desviándolo; tocando el suelo, se envolvió en relámpagos y se lanzó al ataque con Volt Tackle. El golpe era certero para Ash, pero Gary en un rápido e imprevisible movimiento, giró hacia atrás evadiendo ágilmente el ataque…

- Debes ser valiente para insultar a alguien que no conoces –dijo Claire.  
>- No me agradan las pelirrojas, que eso sea un factor de agarrarme contigo –explicó May con una sonrisa- ¡Robaste algo y robar está mal!<br>- ¡Vamos, héroe! ¡Veamos qué tienes! –desafió la chica.

May y Claire chocaron sus puños en mitad del salón. Las murallas se destrozaron el poder y comenzaron a caer; May saltó hacia atrás y de su mano liberó un ataque Ember directo a Claire, quien con su brazo derecho lo detuvo y comenzó a caminar mientras las llamas se disipaban por el escudo de Claire.

- ¿Pero qué? –Dijo May dejando de atacar- ¿Qué fue eso?  
>- Estás en desventaja –dijo Claire acercándose- Squirtle siempre ha sido más fuerte que un Torchic –apretó sus puños y un viento helado comenzó a concentrarse en su cuerpo.<br>- Hm.… -May pensaba la situación, podía atacar por un flanco lateral o trasero, los ataques directos siempre estarían en su contra, a menos que…- ¡Vamos! –May se lanzó tras Claire, quien liberó una gigantesca ventisca y comenzó a detener el avance de la chica- ¡Te falta! –exclamó May y utilizó un Flamethrower en el suelo, se impulsó a los aires.  
>- ¡No te servirá! –gritó Claire liberando Water Gun desde su boca. El chorro de agua se dirigió directo a May, pero ésta en un sorpresivo contraataque atacó con Ember, el choque de ambas porciones de elementos contrarios generó una inmensa nube de vapor- ¡Pero…!<br>- ¡Hell Yeah~! –exclamó May, apareciendo frente a Claire, arrodillándose en el piso y apretando su puño en una fracción de segundo. Claire no alcanzó a reaccionar y- ¡Flamethrower! –May se acercó a Claire a unos 20 centímetros de ella y liberó en su rostro el inmenso aliento de fuego que impactó directamente a Claire. La chica no aguantó en el lugar y salió disparada hacia atrás, May no se quedó de brazos cruzados y avanzando a gran velocidad por el suelo, llegó debajo de Claire en los aires y saltó hasta ella atacándola con una poderosa patada. Claire voló un poco más por el dolor y soltó un gran grito de sufrimiento, May cayó por su impulso y comenzó a respirar cansada.  
>- Ugh… -Claire comenzó a caer a gran velocidad, tomando contacto con el suelo rebotó y quedó pasmada ahí. Inerte.<p>

Gary avanzaba a gran velocidad saltando entre los techos de los edificios, Ash no podía alcanzarlo y cada que parecía que lo había logrado, Gary lograba escurrirse como si fuese agua entre los dedos.

- ¡Te falta velocidad! –desafió Gary moviéndose cada vez más rápido.  
>- "Vamos…" –Ash se detuvo en un edificio y observó como Gary seguía avanzando- Veamos… -Ash cerró su puño derecho y apuntó a Gary con su dedo índice como si fuese una pistola, su enemigo estaba bastante lejos, pero logró hacer una aproximación mientras Gary se movía de lado a lado- Tranquilo… con calma…<br>- ¿Uh? –Gary se detuvo sobre la azotea al buscar a Ash, lo encontró bastante lejos de él- ¿Qué…?  
>- ¡Ahora…! –Ash lanzó una descarga a través de su dedo índice y acto seguido se lleno de electricidad. La descarga se acercó velozmente hacia Gary, esperando al último momento, la golpeó con su brazo desviándola y desintegrándola.<br>- ¡Necesitas algo mejor…! ¡Pero qué! –Gary ya no veía a Ash.  
>- ¡ThunderBall! –Ash comenzó a disparar desde el suelo una gran ráfaga de bolas eléctricas que se acercaban a velocidad media hacia Gary, cada vez iban más rápidas pero Gary las veía increíblemente lentas.<br>- ¿Usando Volt Tackle para aumentar la velocidad? –preguntó Gary mientras detenía cada bola eléctrica como si fuesen pelotas de papel.  
>- Ugh… -Ash dejó de atacar y retrocedió unos pasos- "Es imposible… no se le puede atacar con ataques directos, aún aumenta mi velocidad…"<br>- Estamos bastante lejos de esas chicas, ahora puedo pelear a todo poder –soltó Gary apretando sus puños y comenzó a rodearlo un aura negra. Ash sintió un temblor en su cuerpo sintiendo el enorme poder negro que se concentraba en Gary.  
>- ¿Qué… es… esto? –Ash observó y su Pidgey estaba en los aires apareciendo y desapareciendo en lugares distintos - ¿Qué está pasando?<br>- Son Ondas Negras, -explicó Gary- Son residuos que se liberan cuando derrotas a los pokémon negros. Yo puedo utilizar esas ondas a mi beneficio para alcanzar mi nivel máximo en un par de minutos.  
>- ¿Ondas Negras? –Ash no podía ver nada, más que el cielo negro y puros escombros que habían dejado los pokémon negros.<br>- Son invisibles al ojo humano, -dijo Gary sonriendo- Pero tu Pidgey negro puede verlas y jugar con ellas.  
>- Entonces… -Ash había deducido una teoría- Las Ondas Negras son los residuos de las BlackSoul's de los Pokémon Negros. Cuando éstos mueren, liberan la BlackSoul y Pidgey, al ser una BlackSoul, es capaz de usarlas para su beneficio.<br>- ¡Más fuerte se volverá entre más Ondas adquiera! –sonrió Gary como si estuviera feliz de decirle todo eso a Ash; disfrutaba la confusión que había en Ash sobre lo que pasaba.  
>- ¡Regresa! –ordenó Ash.<br>- No te hará caso, las ondas lo llaman… su instinto es más fuerte… -para sorpresa de ambos, el Pidgey volvió hacia Ash y se acurrucó en su hombro- Cómo es posible…  
>- Muy bien, Pidgey –dijo Ash haciendo aparecer su CS en su mano- Si un alma normal no te puede dañar –continuó Ash, Pikachu apareció por sobre Ash y convirtiéndose en relámpago se dirigió al CS- Usaré una BlackSoul.<br>- … -Gary observó a Ash seriamente, para después- Ja ja ja ja ja… ¡Eso sí ha sido un buen chiste! –Felicitó Gary riendo- ¡Un humano como tú nunca podrá usar una BlackSoul!  
>- ¡Algo me dice que sí podré! –exclamó Ash.<br>- ¡Pues vas a fracasar! –desafió Gary- ¡Por que morirás antes de intentarlo! –Gary se lanzó tras Ash, quien en una fracción de segundo salió disparado hacia los aires.  
>- Agh… -Ash volaba y poco a poco comenzó a caer hacia la tierra- ¡Es ahora o nunca! –Gary observó a Ash estirando su brazo con el CS- ¡CrossSystem! ¡BlackSoul: Pidgey! –gritó, y cayó al suelo.<br>- Ja ja ja ja –rió Gary acercándose- ¡Te dije que sería imposible! –Comenzó a caminar hacia Ash, pero una gran explosión sacudió el lugar y del suelo salió Ash con una apariencia distinta a la que tenía- Mhp –sonriendo, Gary miró a Ash volar.

Ash ahora estaba envuelto en un aura negra, alas de demonio se encontraban en su espalda aleteando lentamente para mantenerlo en el aire, sus pies estaban cubiertos por botas ajustadas hasta la rodilla y que tenían 3 grandes garras, su chaqueta estaba rota con rasguños, sus guantes hasta la muñeca, ahora tenían garras en vez de dedos, su gorra se había dado vuelta, dejando la aleta de ésta hacia atrás.

- Interesante –sonrió Gary mirando a Ash.  
>- ¡GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! –rugió Ash, pero comenzó a brillar intensamente y mientras caía al suelo, sus alas comenzaron a desintegrarse en el aire. Rebotó en el suelo y su apariencia había vuelto a ser normal.<br>- Me sorprendiste por unos segundos –sonrió Gary acercándose a Ash con seguridad.  
>- ¡Aléjate de él! –exclamó una voz. Gary recibió un poderoso Flamethrower que lo hizo retroceder unos metros- ¡Ash! –May comenzó a correr hacia su amigo que se encontraba en el suelo- ¡Ash! ¡Ash! –gritaba ella.<br>- She… Parece que Claire te dejó viva –susurró Gary- Supongo que tendré que ser yo el que los elimine…  
>- ¡No te atrevas! –Exclamó May seria- Tengo el ítem que tu compañera había robado, ¡Acércate y lo destruyo! –May sostenía en su mano una pequeña espada echa, aparentemente, de madera, pero unos símbolos estaban grabados en la hoja de ella.<br>- ¿Perdón? –Gary observó a May con una mirada divertida- ¿Quién te crees? –en un segundo Gary estaba junto a May, apretando su mano con fuerza. La chica apenas podía resistir la presión que Gary ejercía en su mano- Me gustan las chicas valientes, pero no las estúpidas –May comenzó a arder en llamas pero Gary no se veía afectado.  
>- ¿Qué… eres? –preguntó May al ver que su fuego no lo quemaba.<br>- Vas a morir, no tiene caso decírtelo –dijo Gary, estiró su mano como si fuese una espada y la alzó como para ganar vuelo y clavársela a May.  
>- Espera, -dijo Ash levantándose- Estás… peleando… conmigo…<br>- Pensé que la BlackSoul te había destruido –dijo Gary mirando a Ash con placer- En fin… -levantó a May por sobre su cabeza y la lanzó sobre Ash, ambos cayeron al piso.  
>- Agh… -Ash hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse, al igual que May. Gary era un enemigo formidable, pero habían varias cosas que Ash sentía estaban en su contra. Algo latía dentro de su corazón, en su alma; sentía otro espíritu dentro de él, la BlackSoul lo consumía, él lo sabía. Fue un error haber intentado igualar las capacidades de Gary…- No dejaré que me domine antes de vencerte… -susurró Ash.<br>- ¿Qué? ¿Qué te domine qué? –preguntó Gary sonriente.  
>- La BlackSoul… no perderé contra ella… -contestó Ash dando unos pasos, su masa muscular a cada paso aumentaba un poco y luego disminuía es misma cantidad… Las nubes negras del cielo comenzaron a girar intensamente sobre Ash acercándose a él cada vez más.<br>- ¿Qué está pasando? –exclamó Gary al ver tal comportamiento.  
>- Ash… -susurró May reincorporándose, apretaba su puño donde resguardaba la pequeña espada.<br>- May… -dijo Ash recuperando su semblante- Vamos… Vamos… -los ojos de Ash comenzaron a brillar intensamente… y su mente comenzó a recordar…

Flash back!

- ¿Qué es esto? –preguntó Ash inocentemente, era más pequeño, debía tener 6 años- ¿Qué estás diseñando?  
>- Se llama CrossLink –respondió una voz, Ash no lograba ver o recordar el rostro, ni siquiera la silueta del propietario de esa voz, ni siquiera reconocía si era una voz femenina ni masculina- Con él, se podrán establecer muchas conexiones entre las personas y, espero, que permite usar las armas disponibles de tus amigos…<br>- ¿Conexiones? –preguntó Ash sin perder su inocencia.  
>- No sé muy bien como funciona, -contestó la voz- pero al hacer la primera prueba, sabré que desventajas tendrá…<br>- ¿Y cómo lo harás funcionar? –preguntó Ash intranquilo.  
>- No lo sé, tengo que instalar el comando de voz –dijo la voz seria, pero se notó un cambio a una sonrisa en su forma de hablar- Y arreglar algunos detalles antes de saber bien que no causará ningún estrago…<br>- ¿Y qué cosa le vas a poner? –preguntó el chico.  
>- ¿Qué comando, querrás decir? –sugirió.<p>

Fin del Flashback…

- ¡May! ¡Préstame tu fuerza! –exclamó Ash recuperando su normalidad en sus ojos.  
>- ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Por qué estoy brillando? –preguntó May llena de confusión; la chica se convirtió en una bola roja de energía y se acercó a Ash, el chico la tomó con su mano derecha.<br>- ¡Ash…! –exclamó Gary sorprendido.  
>- ¡CrossLink! ¡May Unison: Axess! –exclamó Ash y toda una gama de luces brilló por todo el lugar, Gary retrocedió debido a todo la fuerza que emanaba el cuerpo de Ash- May… -susurró.<br>- ¿Q-qué… ha… pasado? –dijo Claire, apareciendo en escena. Respiraba con dificultad y tenía su mano izquierda cubriendo su hombro derecho como si ese brazo estuviese sumamente dañado. Las luces se apagaron…  
>- … -Ash miró fijamente a Gary.<br>- Ja ja ja –rió Gary- Sigues siendo el mismo, no has cambiado nada –explicó Gary- ¿Crees que podrás vencerme habiendo absorbido a tu amiga? –Ash no respondía- ¡Hey! ¿Por qué ese silencio?  
>- … -Ash dio unos pasos y cerró los ojos- ¿Recuerdas lo que dijiste? Alguien como yo no podría usar una BlackSoul.<br>- Y eso qué tiene…  
>- Pues… ¡Tú con tu BlackSoul y yo con mi CrossLink! –dijo Ash lleno de energía.<p>

**Tema: Rockman EXE Axess OP – Futatsu no Mirai (Two Futures)**

Ash se abalanzó tras Gary, ambos chocaron sus puños en la mejilla del otro y se separaron. "Bien…" susurró Gary, Ash no descansó e inmentadiatamente contraatacó con un Thunder Punch, Gary no lo vio venir y retrocedió; intento asestar un Rayo Psíquico, pero Ash lo evadió a gran velocidad y se acercó, se agachó y usando su pie delantero como apoyo, se impulsó y mandó un tremendo Gancho. Gary sintió un fuerte golpe en su quijada, pero comprimiendo sus músculos intentó no separarse del piso, Ash lanzó, entonces, un poderoso golpe al torso de su oponente que tampoco pudo esquivar; esta vez, Gary no pudo mostrar resistencia y se echó hacia delante por reflejo del golpe. Ash saltó hacia atrás… algo impactó en su cerebro, en su mano derecha apareció un extraño símbolo, era la silueta de una espada, dentro de un círculo negro.

- ¿Qué es esto? –preguntó Ash mientras caía al suelo.  
>- ¡Úsalo! –dijo la voz de May apareciendo en su mente.<br>- ¿Qué lo use cómo? –continuó Ash tocando suelo.  
>- ¡Es un Arm-Slave! ¡Lo he podido leer en tus memorias! –dijo May, mientras su imagen aparecía al lado de Ash.<br>- ¿Mis memorias? –preguntó Ash confundido- ¿De qué me estás hablando?  
>- De aquí me hago cargo yo… -dijo May, el cuerpo de Ash comenzó a brillar por unos segundos y volvieron a apagarse las luces, esta vez, era el cuerpo de May.<br>- ¿Qué haces? –preguntó la voz Ash.  
>- El que tenga la información es el que debe usar la fusión –dijo May- Luego te explico todo –May levantó su mano derecha donde se encontraba el símbolo- ¡BattleChipEX, Sword! ¡Slot-In! –su mano derecha la envolvió un cilindro que luego se abrió en el extremo para dejar salir una espada blanca.<br>- ¡No juegues conmigo! –gritó Gary saltando a la acción.  
>- ¡No lo hago! –exclamó May corriendo hacia su oponente. Ambos chocaron sus puños, May pasó por el lado de Gary y alistando su espada la empuñó. Un rápido corte se dibujó a lo largo del cuerpo de Gary y May siguió de largo. Se detuvo con la espada hacia atrás- ¡Hell Yeah!<br>- N-no… N-no… puedes… -Gary comenzó a brillar intensamente y susurró- Ash… consigue la Licencia S y… y… -desapareció de la nada. Sólo quedó un disco en el lugar…  
>- ¡Muy bien! –gritó May saltando de alegría. Su cuerpo comenzó a brillar, pero esta vez, la luz se dividió en dos- ¿Uh? –Ella quedo sentada en el piso, la espada en su mano derecha había desaparecido, pero había algo igual. Ash estaba parado mirando sus manos y, luego, miró a May- ¡Mira! –exclamó May, estirando su mano derecha, en vez de la espada de madera que había, se encontraba una pequeña tarjeta, un "BattleChip" (para los conocedores de Rockman EXE, sabrán que los normales son azules), pero éste era rojo.<br>- ¿Qué es eso? –Preguntó Ash confundido- ¡Ah…! ¡No entiendo nada! ¿Cómo sabías eso de usar la espada? ¿Cómo que lo leíste de mis memorias?  
>- Cuando pestañeé, me di cuenta que estaba dentro de un vacía blanco –contó May sin dejar de mirar a su amigo- Allí, había una mesita con una carta que decía "May". La abrí y decía todo lo que te dije; tu CS está capacitado para usar BattleChipEX's… así supe que si nos concentrábamos un poco, podríamos usar esa arma… pero me concentré y descubrí que podíamos cambiar de cuerpo, así cambié de cuerpo y usé la espada…<br>- ¿Y qué es un BattleChip? –preguntó Ash sin entender mucho.  
>- Un BattleChip es una pequeña información guardado en tu CS –explicó May- Son bastante caros, pero muy útiles. Yo tengo cinco instalados en mi CS, pero ninguno era rojo… Parece que éste denominado EX es de color rojo…<br>- Qué extraño, no sabía que existían… -dijo Ash intentando repasar todo lo que sabía sobre el CrossSystem, sacó su CS de su bolsillo y lo miró- ¿Uh? –Ash leyó lo que decía en pantalla- "May añadida a carpeta de Cross links"… Uh huh… -Ash miró a May- Escucha lo que voy a leer… "May añadida a carpeta de Cross links. Conforme con más personas establezcas un vínculo de pelea, más información irás recibiendo sobre tu CS; lo más importante, es que recuerdas el grito de invocación para poder hacer muchos vínculos con muchas personas" –Ash hizo una pausa- y presionó un botón, se mostró la pantalla principal del CS- Esto… es… raro…  
>- Es como si tu CS estuviera programado para mostrar información en su debido tiempo –infirió May un tanto preocupada, recordó que tenía el BattleChip rojo en su mano- ah… creo que esto es tuyo –dijo May entregándola el BattleChip a Ash.<br>- Pero…  
>- La carta decía que tu CS estaba capacitado para usar ese BattleChip –explicó May un poco sonrojada- Será mejor que tú lo conserves.<br>- ¿Y cómo lo instalo? –preguntó Ash confundido.  
>- Ush… -May se acerco al CS- Inserta el BattleChip en esa ranura, en la ventana que se abrirá presiona "Instalar" y el BattleChip se grabará en tu CS y desaparecerá de la ranura…<br>- Veamos… veamos… -un *bip* sonó- Listo.  
>- Que bueno, -sonrió May- Aunque, no sé por qué siento que olvidamos algo…<br>- No ha de ser importante… -contestó Ash- ¿Crees que haya alguna parte de esta ciudad que no esté destruida?  
>- Es bastante poco probable, -dijo May algo desilusionada- Vayamos a investigar, quizás el Centro Pokémon aún esté en pie…<p>

Los chicos comenzaron a alejarse del lugar, siendo que SÍ habían olvidado algo…

- ¡Ups! ¡Tonto de mí! –dijo Ash deteniéndose, comenzó a correr hasta donde habían peleado contra Gary y recogió el disco. May se le acercó.  
>- ¡El disco! Lo había olvidado –dijo May.<br>- Es la única clave que tenemos que para recuperar mi memoria…  
>- No… no es la única –contestó May- Gary dijo algo antes de irse, algo de que sacaras la Licencia S…<br>- ¿Licencia S? –Preguntó Ash- ¿Qué es eso?  
>- Es la licencia que se otorga a los Soul Trainers que obtienen las 8 medallas y participan en la Liga de Kanto…<br>- ¿Tengo que conseguir las ocho medallas? –Preguntó Ash un tanto cansado- ¡OCHO!  
>- No es tan duro, no para ti –contestó May llena de seguridad- ¡Quizás si obtienes la Licencia S podamos descubrir que se esconde en tu pasado!<br>- ¡Y quizás sea una trampa! –contra argumentó Ash serio, May le quedó mirando- Pero será divertido… -terminó diciendo. Ahora sí… con el disco y con nueva información desplegada, nuestros protagonistas se dirigen a… a donde sea que puedan descansar y que no esté destruido en Grawtópolis…  
>- ¡Pero sigo sintiendo que olvidamos algo…! -insistió May.<br>- Revisemos –dijo Ash- Disco, sí; BattleChip, sí; CS, sí; May, sí; ehm… eso…  
>- Como digas –terminó May y continuaron su camino.<p>

Cayó la noche y en el lugar de la batalla, las excavadores y equipos de rescate hacían lo que podían para limpiar los escombros, POR DEBAJO DE TODOS ELLOS…

- Ayuda… -susurraba una voz femenina que sonaba adolorida- Ayuda… Ay… Mi pierna… -se quejaba la chica- ¡Gary…! ¡Te voy a matar~!  
><strong><br>¿Qué tan útiles serán los BattleChips? ¿Por qué los equipos de Inmortal buscan los objetos que, al parecer, se convierten en BattleChipEX's? ¿Por qué Gary no usó armas en su batalla? ¿Qué espera de nuevo a nuestros héroes en el próximo capítulo? ¿Qué pasará luego de esa defectuosa fusión entre Pidgey y Ash? ¡Muchas preguntas y pocas respuestas!**

******Continuará…**

**¡Hey! Habla, Ash… ¿Qué es eso del CrossLink? Mas importante aún es saber quién lo creó… Mmmh… ¡Un momento! ¿Quién es ella? Ehm… May, ¿cómo se activaba el CrossLink? ¿Te enojaste? ¡Espera! ¡No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de PokeSpirits: Axess&Rebellion!  
>Capítulo 04: ¡Dawn, no me pongas esa cara!<strong>


	4. ESPECIAL! OP & ED AXESS & REBELION

**OP & ED: POKESPIRITS AXESS & REBELION!**

**OP PokeSpirits: Axess&Rebellion  
>Pokémon Theme Song: <strong>

Ash aparece en lo alto de un montaña, levanta sus brazos y un relámpago cae sobre él. Salta hacia delante y aparece dentro de un bosque, un Squirtle aparece caminando y Ash le dispara un poderoso Rayo. El pokémon queda desmayado y un rayo rojo que sale de un dispositivo en las manos de Ash comienza a absorberlo.  
>May aparece y salta sobre él.<br>Mew, Mewtwo y Lucario, aparecen volando por el espacio… ambos se convierten en una sola luz y desaparecen en la oscuridad.  
>Pikachu sale del CS y se fusiona con Ash, ambos estallan de poder y comienzan a correr hacia lo que parece una ciudad en los aires. El chico salta y tres sombras aparecen del suelo.<br>Ash sonríe, una mirada rápida observa el cielo, ahí aparecen Ash junto a May, ambos tomados de la mano y combinando la electricidad y el fuego; luego, aparece Ash y Misty, igual tomados de la mano y combinando la electricidad y el agua; cinco formas de Ash aparecen detrás de esas parejas, una con una espada, otra con una pistola, la tercera con una cadena, la cuarta con escudo y la última con una lanza.  
>Ash aparece delante de un símbolo del rayo y detrás de él, una silueta que se asemeja a la de Gary. May y Misty, ambas sosteniéndose en la espalda de la otra, con mirada de enojo; ambas son separadas y aparece Dawn sonriendo.<br>*Escena Rápida*  
>Gary lanzando un poderoso rayo negro, Misty separando sus brazos creando una ventisca, May chocando sus manos y creando una inusual onda de fuego, Dawn sonriendo y guiñando el ojo creando un gran corazón de escudo y Ash golpeando el suelo y generando una expansiva onda eléctrica por el suelo.<br>*Escena final* Aparece mirando de frente sosteniendo su CS, a su izquierda los rostros de Gary y Misty, y a la derecha los rostros de May y Dawn.

**-****  
><strong>**ED PokeSpirits: Axess&Rebellion  
>Rungran – I'll be your home<strong>

****  
>Nubes se reúnen y comienza a llover; Ash bajo la lluvia entrena lanzando golpes y patadas, salta y ataca con un Trueno.<br>En el reflejo de una ventana, se ve a May, mirando a través de la misma el entrenamiento de Ash. La chica se ve triste, y lleva sus manos a su pecho y las apresa contra ella misma como si algo la perturbara; Ash levanta la mirada hacia la ventana donde estaba May y no ve a nadie, se entristece pero vuelve a entrenar.  
>En la puerta del edificio donde se queda el grupo, aparece Dawn con un paraguas. Se acerca a Ash y lo cubre con él, el chico la mira y le sonríe. Dawn sólo se sonroja, le toma la mano y le pasa el paraguas, se va corriendo hacia dentro. En lo alto de la construcción, Misty bajo la lluvia ve como Dawn corre hacia dentro… la chica pelirroja se entristece y se lanza hacia abajo.<p>

El sol brilla de la nada, Ash y Gary se miran de frente y se lanzan a pelear, mientras Misty, May y Dawn se toman de la mano y al centro se crea una esfera de energía.

Ash aparece con una espada atravesando un dragón rojo, luego regresa y lo atraviesa con su lanza, vuelve y lo golpea con la cadena usándola como látigos, el dragón ataca pero Ash se defiende con el escudo y se lanza con un Volt Tackle hacia su enemigo. Llega a la frente del dragón y la toca con su pistola, dispara y el gran estruendo hace a todos aparecer en la playa, otros amigos también están ahí, el grupo sólo ve como el océano llega al horizonte y se pierde en el cielo…


End file.
